deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the video game series, God of War. He previously fought Spawn in the 10th episode of Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. He has also appeared in a episode of DBX where he has fought against Dante from Devil May Cry. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs. Kratos * Kratos vs Amaterasu * Kratos VS Rider (Achilles) * Kratos VS Ares (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) (By TheGambit08) * Asriel Dreemurr vs Kratos (Completed) * Astaroth vs. Kratos (By Venage237) * Asura vs. Kratos (Completed) * Kratos vs Atrocitus (By Eficiente) * Kratos vs Bayonetta (Completed) * Kratos vs Bog (Completed) * Cloud Strife vs. Kratos (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Dante (Completed) * Kratos vs. Dante Alighieri (Completed) * Kratos VS Deadpool (Abandoned) * Kratos vs Doomsday * Kratos vs Drax the Destroyer * Kratos vs Eren Jaeger * Kratos vs Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Kratos vs. Galen Marek/Starkiller * Kratos vs Garrosh Hellscream (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs Kratos * Kratos vs. Gilgamesh * Kratos vs Gorr (Abandoned) * Kratos vs Grey Fullbuster (Completed) * Kratos VS Guts (Completed) * Hulk vs Kratos * Kratos Vs. Ike (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Kai * Link vs Kratos * Kratos vs. Lobo * Kratos vs Mad Dummy * Kratos VS Marcus Fenix * Mario vs Kratos (Completed) * Master Chief vs. Kratos (Completed) * Maui vs Kratos * Kratos vs Necalli (Completed) * Palutena VS Kratos * Pit vs. Kratos (Completed) * Kratos vs. Quan Chi (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Ratchet (Completed) * Kratos VS Ryu Hayabusa * Kratos vs Ryuko Matoi * Kratos VS Samurai Jack * Sasuke VS Kratos * Scorpion vs. Kratos (Abandoned) * Kratos VS Shadow * Kratos vs. Shantae (Completed) * Shao Kahn vs Kratos * Kratos VS Sonic (Completed) * Terraria Guy vs Kratos * Thor VS Kratos * Kratos vs. War * Kratos vs. Wolverine (Completed) * Wonder Woman VS Kratos * Kratos vs. Aarbron Battles Royale * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief (Completed) * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alduin (Skyrim) * Algol (Soul Calibur) * All For One (My Hero Academia) * Ardyn Izunia * Artorias (Dark Souls) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * The Didact (Halo) * Discord (MLP) * Doctor Doom * Hendrickson (Seven Deadly Sins) * Heracles (Glory of Heracles) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kenpachi Zaraki * Lobo * Madara Uchiha * Meliodas * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Noctis Lucis Caelum * The Prince of Persia * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raphael (TMNT) * Rash (Battletoads) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sosuke Aizen * Superman * Teridax (BIONICLE) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki * Venom * Yhwach With Mario and Master Chief * Mickey Mouse, Gumball Watterson and SpongeBob SquarePants History A mighty warrior of Spartan general, a demigod born from the loins of Zeus, Kratos offered a life in servitude to Ares to defeat a barbarian horde. But Kratos broke his oath on the day that Ares tricked him into slaughtering his own wife and daughter while burning a temple dedicated to Athena to the ground. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos sought repentance for his sin. Though Kratos succeeded after ten years of servitude with final task involving killing Ares, Kratos finds that he would still bear the sin and eventually finds himself waging war against the Olympus itself when Zeus makes an attempt on his life. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Over 6' Tall *A Spartan Warrior *Hold the Rank of Captain *Revengeful Anti-Hero *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance Blades of Exile *Dual Short Swords *Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms *Hooked Design *Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena Blade of Olympus *Can Kill Gods & Titans *Contains God Powers *Fires Blue Energy Waves *About 5 Feet Long Golden Fleece *Gold Armlet *Blocks Attacks *Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks *Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus Bow of Apollo *Can Rapid-Fire Arrows *Charged Fire Arrows *Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit *Quick with a Long Range Claws of Hades *Used like Blades of Exile *Spiked Chains & Hooks *Rips Souls from Victims *Can be Resisted *Can Summon Souls Nemean Cestus *Giant Metal Gauntlets *Lion-Like Appearance *Originally Owned by Hercules *Incredibly Strong *Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes Boots of Hermes *Greaves with Small Wings *Improved Running Speed *Can Run Up Walls Icarus Wings *Can Glide & Fly *Huge 18' Wingspan *Slowly Falls Apart During Flight *Ripped From Icarus' Back Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Age: Unknown (looks 30-40) * Height: 6' 5" * Weight: Weight 240 lbs * Spartan Warrior/Demi God * Anti-Hero * Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance As a resident of the militant state of Sparta, Kratos is trained to be tough and heartless while also skilled in various weapons besides the standard weapons used by Spartan warriors. Kratos can also enter a berserk state known as the Rage of Sparta, increasing his speed, striking strength, and durability. Grecian Arsenal From his time of servitude to Ares to the end of his war on Olympus, Kratos's fighting style revolves on the use of two falchion-like blades attached to long chains bound to his forearms. Originally Kratos used the Blades of Chaos he was given to Ares before Athena gives him the Blades of Athena to signify his brief status as the new god of war. But when Kratos embarks on his vendetta on Zeus, he is given the Blades of Exile as his current weapon of trade. But Kratos also obtained various weapons and spells from various gods, monsters, and heroes. *Power of Hope: This is the reason why Kratos managed to resurrect himself after being killed by Ares in the first game and by Fear Zeus in the third game. Kratos was infused with this power instead of the great evils of Pandora's Box, which enabled him to destroy gods such as Ares. Hope will bring him back no as long as aspects of his mind, such as his body and soul still exist, he will be brought to life against his own will. Even when his entire physical body is entirely destroyed to nothing, not even atoms, as long as his disembodied consciousness exists, he will resurrect. *Blades of Chaos/Athena/Exile: With each slice, Kratos drains and gains a portion of the victim's strength and lifeforce making it an effective weapon against enemies stronger than him, as shown in the official and half-canon novel. These pair of blades are painfully connected to the user's arms by a link of searing chains that bond to the wielder. *Oath Stone of Orkos: The power of this stone was gifted to Kratos by the fury Orkos. The powers allows Kratos to summon a shadow clone of himself to perform devastating rage attacks such as summoning a shadow clone to slam the ground, dealing AoE damage. The stone is useful outside combat, such as using it to summon a clone that imitated Kratos' actions like holding down a switch. *Amulet of Uroborus: Originally belonging to the oracle Aletheia and stolen from her by Pollux and Castor, Kratos now uses this gem to manipulate time in many ways. Kratos can use this gem to decay or rebuild objects as large as a Titan and manipulate the age of its target. When used in combat, it releases a green sphere that drastically slows anyone caught in it, rendering them helpless. *Sun Shield: Probably the better defense item than the Golden Fleece. The shield is small in size like a buckler, but when activated, it emits a larger forcefield that shields Kratos' entire front side from attacks and deflects them as well. *Triton's Lance: Although it is useless in combat, it grants Kratos the ability to breathe underwater without any bad effects. *Scourge of Erinys: Using the artifact taken after Erinys' death, this magic unleashes a moving dark vortex that follows and sucks in nearby enemies and drains their lifeforce and releases it to Kratos before killing them, effectively healing him. The void can also suck them in, erasing them from existence. The strong pull of the vortex disables enemy movement and draws multiple enemies to the void before exploding. Even armored enemies and shield wielders are not safe from it, it simply drained their lifeforce like all of its targets. *Eyes of Truth: These eyes were literally taken from the oracle Aletheia and placed in a secret place. Kratos found it and used these eyes to dispel any illusion that would trouble him. * Poseidon's Rage: Infused with power by the god Poseidon during his battle against a Hydra terrorizing the Aegean Sea, Kratos can surround himself in a circle of electricity while summoning lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies. A stronger variation is the Wrath of Poseidon. The spell is strong enough to destroy foes into atoms, as seen in the God of War novel, leaving corpses into nothing, not even smoke. * Head of Euryale: Having acquired the head of Medusa, Kratos can use it to turn his opponents, even other Gorgons, to stone. It can be used effectively as an AoE attack that flash petrifies nearby enemies or fire homing projectiles that petrify nearby enemies. The AoE attack is more effective, it doesn't require the target to look at the head. * Blade of Olympus: A sword created by Zeus as a means to siphon a god's powers into the blade. In Kratos's hands, the Blade of Olympus is a weapon able to kill mortals and deities alike. Kratos can use the sword in his Rage of the Gods attack: Slashes his opponent thrice before stabbing through them and dealing the deathblow. Other attacks with the blade include Divine Fury and Divine Reckoning. The blade has the ability to banish opponents to Tartarus, as shown when Zeus banished the Titans to Tartarus. * Rage of the Titans: Having been blessed by Gaia with the ashes of Prometheus, Kratos can invoke the fires of the Plume of Prometheus to cover his body. This makes Kratos able to inflict more damage to his opponents with heightened durability. When activated, Kratos dispels any petrification effect on him. * Golden Fleece: A armlet that Kratos acquired while on the island of the Fates, able to use it to can block and counter enemy attacks, as well as absorb energy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. Kratos can also use offensively in his Argo Ram attack, slams his blades on the ground while causing a shockwave. * Icarus Wings: Having wrestled them from the maddened Icarus while on the Island of the Fates, Kratos uses the huge 18' wingspan to glide over long distances with the Icarus Ascension ability. However, the wings can slowly fall apart if used for too long. * Atlas Quake: Having been given the last of Atlas's power, Kratos can slam the ground to cause worldwide earthquakes while sending giant boulders flying to damage and knock back surrounding enemies. * Bow of Apollo: A weapon of Apollo which Kratos acquired while in the Underworld. He uses it to launch a flurry of arrows in rapid succession or to execute the attack Apollo's Inferno, firing three flaming arrows in an arc. * Head Of Helios: After decapitating Helios, Kratos uses the god's head as a means to disorientate his opponents in his Solar Flash attack. A stronger variation is the Helios Flare, which has a longer range. It has the ability to reveal invisible objects. * Boots of Hermes: Having mercilessly amputated the legs of Hermes and took his greaves as his own, Kratos uses them to dash through an opponent in his Hermes Dash, slamming them in midair while leaving a trail of fire. A stronger variation is Hermes Jest. These boots allow him to run on walls, effectively increasing his maneuverability. * Nemean Cestus: Kratos having took them after killing Hercules, these are weapons are strong enough to destroy walls made of Onyx with ease or shatter the skulls of normal humans. Nordic Arsenal After settling his affairs with Zeus and his bloodstained past, Kratos begins his life anew away from Greece in the north. So far, Kratos uses a magical battleaxe as his weapon of trade. *Leviathan: Kratos' first and primary weapon, it was given to him by his wife Laufey before she died. The axe is designed to oppose the mighty Mjolnir and was forged by the Huldra Brothers, Sindri and Brok. The axe is inscribed with several runes that grant it the ability of ice manipulation, which includes encasing the axe's blade in ice to strengthen attacks with small explosions, a spinning attack of ice that clears out surrounding enemies, unleash an omnidirectional ice shockwave that freezes nearby enemies, fire a continuous beam of freezing energy, create large fields that inflict cold damage to anyone caught in it, send forth a path of massive ice shards and summon a massive blizzard that damages surrounding enemies. Like Mjolnir, the axe can be telekinetically retrieved from any distance. *Guardian Shield: Similar to the Golden Fleece and the Sun Shield from the previous games, the Guardian Shield is a mobile, retractable arm shield that can block and parry melee attacks. As for ranged attacks, the shield can absorb physical and magical attacks and send them back to the enemy. Kratos can perform multiple slam attacks with the shield as well. *Blades of Chaos: The scarlet letter of Kratos' dark past, he now wields it as a last attempt to save Atreus from a sickness. He wields them in order to help himself in his journey to Helheim, where it is so cold not even Odin or any flame can last in it. They work similarly to the chained blades of the previous games, but they no longer possess the elemental abilities that they had from different Greek gods, manipulating fire as its only element. With the power of fire, Kratos uses these blades to inflict burn DPS on enemies, unleash a quick, fiery short ranged fire blast, imbue his shield with fire, send out a wave of fire, summon a large pillar of fire beneath multiple targets and rain down fire in a massive area. However, the blades retain their ability to heal Kratos for every slice and strike he makes. *Spartan Rage: Just like the other rage abilities of the previous games, Spartan Rage is filled up by attacks, but they have to be barehanded ones. When activated, nearby enemies are sent flying into the air and Kratos cannot use the Leviathan or BoC but relies on his fiery fists to deliver quick and rapid punches. He can also use different attacks such as tearing a large boulder from the ground and throwing it, delivering dash punches and stomping the ground which causes small earthquakes and knocks enemies off their footing. Feats * Wiped out most of the Olympian pantheon ** Killed Ares, the original God of War ** Accidentally killed Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom ** With help from Gaia kills Poseidon, the God of the Sea ** Takes the soul of Hades, the God of the Underworld ** Dismembers Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods ** Kills the Smith God: Hephaestus ** Snaps the neck of Hera, Zeus' wife and the Queen of the Gods ** Finally kills Zeus, the King of the Gods * Massacres many other Greek deities ** Defeated Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld ** Alongside Deimos kills Thanatos, the God of Death ** Kills Charon, the Ferryman of Hades ** Defeats Pollux and Castor, the Gemini twins who possess the time-shifting powers of the Oracle of Delphi ** Bested the Furies ** Puts down the Sisters of Fate ** Brutally beheads Helios, the God of the Sun ** With the Blade of Olympus one shots Perses, the Titan of Destruction ** Disembowels Cronos, the father of the Olympians and the Titan God of Time ** Kills Gaia, the Titan Goddess of Earth * Killed many Greek Heroes ** Bested Hercules, the most powerful of all the Greek heroes and who's strength surpasses even Zeus ** Kills Theseus, the Founder of Athens and the killer of the Minotaur ** Bests Perseus, the killer of Medusa * Has tangled with and killed many mythical Greek creatures ** Overpowered the legendary Hydra ** Creatively kills the Kraken by killing it with a bridge ** Killed Skorpius, the Queen of Scorpions who is protected by Onyx crystals * His wisdom is said to match Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom as shown by solving many puzzles throughout his journeys, many created by legendary architects * Tanks the eruption of Thera, which sunk the city of Atlantis * Speed blitz Zeus, who can run faster than the speed of light * Fought through, traveled and escaped Hades four times * Called one of the most skilled warriors of Greece * Managed to break his bond to Ares by killing the Furies * Became the new God of War after killing Ares * Survives a stomp by the Colossus of Rhodes after being deprived of his godly power * Resisted his Soul being taken by Hades, who is strong enough to steal the soul of Atlas * Tanks attacks and overpowers the Titans; Cronos and Atlas, the latter of whom is strong enough to carry the surface of the Earth on his shoulders * Moves so fast that falling rocks appear stationary to him * Survived impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus, while releasing hope to the world * Norse Mythology ** Fought Baldur on occasions and killed him Flaws * His immense levels of anger have given him tunnel vision before * Does have a one track mind * Tends to rush head first into things * Was bested by Charon in their first encounter * Tricked by Zeus into putting his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, making him mortal again * Manipulated by Gaia as a pawn of the Titans * Reckless and Arrogant * Fails to take responsibility for his actions, instead blaming the gods * Insanely brutal and bloodthirsty * Always reminded of his past sins * Obsessed with revenge before reason * Guilty of the destruction of the world * Has a very short temper Gallery Kratos.png|Kratos Kratos.jpg|Kratos as seen in Playstation All Stars GoW4 Kratos.jpeg|Kratos as he appears in God of War IV War_God_Armor.jpg|War God armor Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:God of War Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Archers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demigod Category:Dual Wielders Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Tragic Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Whip Users